evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Eva
Eva is the daughter of Dracula and a hunter of supernatural creatures. Although she first appeared in Army of Darkness ''comics, she has since gone on to have her own major roles in other Dynamite Entertainment comics. Biography Before Birth Vlad Tepes was a warlord who wanted nothing more than power and a heir to his throne. His pregnant wife could not stand his ruthlessness and lack of mercy and decided to kill herself late into her pregnancy. When Vlad found out, he begged and pleaded with God to resurrect his wife and unborn child. Instead of God, a demon who claimed he was an angel responded to Vlad's cry. The demon said he would resurrect his wife if Vlad agreed to become an "angel" do the bidding of "God". Tepes was then transformed into the monster now known as Dracula, but found that his wife still lay dead, and thought God had tricked him. He buried his wife and unborn child far from the castle from which he ruled his empire. Early Life What Dracula didn't know was that the demon resurrected the unborn child instead of his wife, and soon a pack of wolves raised the abandoned child as one of their own until Brother Miran of the Rosebud Monastery found her and raised her in secret. The monks in the monastery found that she had the ability to see the black influences in men and wipe them out. She trained to combat this evil and left the monastery to go and destroy all the evil she could. First Encounter With Dracula In 1599, Eva encountered a fortune teller who told her that her father was Dracula, and she needed The Spike of The Crucifixion to protect herself from him. When Eva leaves the fortune teller's tent, a man named Praetorious tells her that he has been watching her for a long time, and he has the Spike that is capable of killing Dracula and is willing to give it to her, but first she must face the beast that guards the Philosopher's Stone in the mountains and bring the stone to him. Eva agrees and arrives at the cave where the stone resides. But before she can enter, Dracula is waiting for her. The guardian of the stone (Frankenstein's Monster) willingly gives Eva the Stone, telling her that she must keep it out of the hands of Dracula at all costs and must leave at once. When Eva returns from the mountain, Praetorious gives Eva the Spike and she gives him the Philosopher's Stone. Meeting Ash Williams When Ash Williams went back in time to find The Spike of The Crucifixion, the only weapon that can destroy Dracula (who was taking over modern day New York City), he briefly was turned into a werewolf after a battle against a pack of werewolves. Eva was looking for the werewolves and almost killed Wolf-Ash until he was recognized by a monk who noticed Ash's Metal Gauntlet. Eva shot a magic arrow at Ash, turning him human once again. Ash and Eva took The Spike back to the present day and headed off to battle Dracula. Ash, Eva, and Frankenstein's Monster (who goes by the name Michael) made their way into Dracula's new throne room and fought through hoards of vampires, werewolves, and deadites, with Eva taking The Spike and shoving it into her father's chest, ending Dracula's new empire. The Darkness vs. Eva Sometime after arriving in the 21st Century, Eva hunted down Jackie Estacado, the current host of The Darkness, and attempted to kill him. Eva herself became possessed by The Darkness, and took her own life to rid herself of it's power. After her soul entered Hell, she found a way to resurrect herself, and continued her quest to destroy all the worlds's evil. Saving The World In 2012 Eva is part the team that wants to bring an end to Kulan Gath and prevent the end of the world. Other members of this team includes Dracula, Ash Williams, Herbert West, Red Sonja, Vampirella, Pantha, and Athena. 20 Years From "Now" Eva, Michael, and other monsters seek the help of a 50 year old Ash Williams after Evil Ash takes over the world. Appearances * Army of Darkness: Ash vs The Classic Monsters (2006) * Eva: Daughter of The Dragon (2007) * The Darkness vs Eva: Daughter of The Dragon (2008) * Hack/Slash/Eva: Monster's Ball (2011) * Prophecy (2012) * Vampirella Halloween Special (2013) * Swords of Sorrow (2015) * Army of Darkness: Furious Road (2015-2016) Gallery EvaArmyOfDarkness.jpg|Eva on the cover of ''Army of Darkness Vol.1 #10 PrototypeEva.jpg|An alternate design for Eva by Nick Bradshaw (Army of Darkness Vol.1 #10) EvaProphecy.jpg|Eva from the 2012 comic Prophecy TheDarknessEva.jpg|Eva in The Darkness/Eva: Daughter of The Dragon External Links * Eva on The Darkness Wiki * Eva on Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Comic Exclusive Characters